Iowa
Iowa hiện tại chỉ mới có trên Kancolle Kai. Tất cả thông tin ở đây có thể không chính xác đối với web game và còn có chỉnh sửa về sau Thông tin |slot2 = - Trống - |slot3 = - Trống - |slot4 = - Trống - |slot1icon = |slot2icon = |slot3icon = |fuel = ?? |ammo = ?? |space1 = 4 |space2 = 4 |space3 = 4 |space4 = 4 |S_Fuel = |S_Ammo = |S_Steel = |S_Bauxite = |M_FP = + |M_Armor = + |M_AA = + |name 1 = Iowa Kai |japanesename 1 = Iowa改 |hv 1 = |id 1 = 251 |rarity 1 = 8 |type 1 = FBB |class 1 = Iowa |firepower 1 = ?? (115) |torpedo 1 = 0 |AA 1 = ?? (120) |ASW 1 = 0 |LOS 1 = ?? (70) |luck 1 = 40 (??) |hp 1 = 92 |armor 1 = ??(107) |evasion 1 = ?? (70) |aircraft 1 = 16 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Xa |slot 1 = 4 |time 1 = Lv?? ( ?? ??) |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = - Trống - |slot3 1 = - Trống - |slot4 1 = - Trống - |space1 1 = 4 |space2 1 = 4 |space3 1 = 4 |space4 1 = 4 |slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |slot3icon 1 = |fuel 1 =200 |ammo 1 =275 |S_Fuel 1 = |S_Ammo 1 = |S_Steel 1 = |S_Bauxite 1 = |M_FP 1 = + |M_Armor 1 = + |M_AA 1 = + }} Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Character Appearance *'Artist:' Shizuma Yoshinori *Iowa has long blonde hair, with star-shaped pupils. She wears an outfit reminiscent of women featured on World War II American Navy pin-up posters and a pair of American flag-patterned leggings. Personality *'Seiyuu:' Chinami Hashimoto *Iowa is portrayed as a playful American girl who uses a bilingual pattern of speech, similar to Kongou, albeit with much heavier inclusion of English words and expressions. *Takes great pride in being an American battleship and is not at all shy about demonstrating her firepower, as evident in her quotes. Notes *Iowa is obtainable in the PlayStation Vita game KanColle Kai by clearing the game on "乙"/Medium difficulty or higher. Trivia * Iowa is the first US Navy ship introduced in Kantai Collection, initially appearing in the PS Vita game Kancolle Kai. She is slated to be introduced in the original browser game on or after Spring 2016https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/696855925261336576. ** Her introduction was preceded by the appearance of the 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 in the December 2015 Ranking Rewards. * Compared to other ships who were either sunk, scuttled, shipwrecked, or sold for scrap, Iowa is the first personification of a "still living ship" in the game. Her historical counterpart is currently docked in the Port of Los Angeles as a museum ship. ** An interesting point to note, however, is her somewhat lower luck stat compared to Yukikaze despite being decommissioned much later (1990) and technically "outliving" said ship who was scrapped in 1970. Citation See Also *View Iowa CG *List of battleships *Wikipedia entry on battleship USS Iowa